


I'm Here to Rescue You

by Lady_Layla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jane get kidnapped by Hydra...again.</p><p>James comes to the rescue only to find out Darcy's already rescuing herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Hope you guys enjoy this bit of fluff.
> 
> Edit: Everyone keeps asking for a second chapter so I'll probably add one eventually. I just don't have the inspiration right now and I don't want it to fall flat!

Darcy Lewis absolutely hated being kidnapped. Seriously, she hated it and wasn’t that why they were moving to a new base in upstate New York? To cut down on the civilian casualties and kidnapping?

Apparently, no one had given Hydra that memo and Darcy found herself and Jane being herded into a van at a gas station on the outskirts of Manhattan. They’d just filled up the gas tank on a moving van and were about to start the four hour trip.

“Seriously, this is getting old.” She groused to Jane after the doors were slammed shut on them. It didn’t take long for them to get moving and she figured the Hydra goons had realized their moving van wasn’t full of science equipment. Just everything they needed to move into their new apartments.

“Damnit my iPod’s in that van.”

Jane gave her friend a look and an eye roll as she moved to get comfortable. “What is this, the third time this month?”

“Yep. You’d think after the last unsuccessful attempts they’d give up. Apparently they really want to know about your Rainbow Bridge.”

Jane sighed and absently rubbed the spot on her arm where she and Darcy both had tracker’s implanted. As soon as they were 5 miles off course Stark’s new AI Friday would alert the Avengers.

Darcy grinned at her friend and they huddled up together. They actually weren’t moving for too long, maybe only 45 minutes before the van was stopped and they were being yelled at to get out.

Once inside they were separated and Darcy was roughly shoved into a cell alone as they led Jane away. Darcy stared after them sadly; she knew Jane could make it. Surely the Avengers wouldn’t take too long to rescue them.

* * *

Over an hour later Darcy was seriously annoyed. No one had shown up yet and she was starting to worry about Jane.

Granted it seemed like these Hydra guys were the bottom of the barrel, really they hadn’t even tied her up, but she still expected a little help.

Sighing to herself she dragged the small chair over to an exposed air duct she’d noticed a while ago, stood up on it and started to loosen the vent.

She was halfway into the duct when she heard her cell door open and she wriggled frantically trying to pull herself the rest of the way in. It was a lot harder than it looked and props to Clint for spending most of his time in the airways.

Just then she noticed she was being pushed the rest of the way in and once she got situated she stuck her head back out of the vent to look at the floor below.

A very attractive looking hobo with a metal arm was peering up at her uncertainly.

“Uhm, I’m here to rescue you?”

Darcy’s eyes went wide as she finally heard the words running in a neat tattoo down the side of her ribcage. This dude was her soulmate!

“That’s nice, how about you help me finish rescuing myself instead?”

His hand automatically went to his hip, where she assumed her words were written on him, and he nodded once. “Move.”

Darcy backed up and he swung himself into the vent making it look every bit as effortless as Clint did.

“You know I could just take them all out on the ground, right?”

“Listen, when I’m telling the story of how I met my soulmate I want to include that I mostly saved myself by using the air vents.”

“Fine, let’s go.”

It took him a little maneuvering, dude was pretty stacked and the air vent wasn’t too large, but he turned around and Darcy got to admire his rear end as he led her through the vent system.

After a few minutes he stopped, punched another grate open and dropped out of it with ridiculous amounts of grace.

With significantly less grace Darcy followed and landed next to Jane, tied to a chair.

It didn’t take him long to take out her guards and Darcy untied her friend. Jane rubbed her wrists and looked at the man, who was towering over both of them, a little warily.

“Janie look! I found my soulmate!” She made Vanna White hand motions at him while the man made a slight snorting sound.

“Uhm hi?” Jane waved a little.

“Soulmate this is my best friend and astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster. Jane, this is my soulmate…” She paused and looked at him.

 _Asset._ “James.” He replied. “Look it’s really great to meet you gals but can we get going?”

Both women nodded and followed him out of the interrogation room, then out of the building.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

Darcy sighed a little listening to Sam’s phone ring. She was calling from an unknown number and was thinking he, like Steve, wouldn’t answer. Just as she was about to hang up the call connected.

“What?” Sam snapped on the other end of the line and Darcy could hear the voices of her other friends arguing.

“Dude, rude.”

“Darcy?” The voices in the background stopped.

“Yes Sam?”

“We thought you and Jane were kidnapped.”

“Oh yeah, we were kidnapped. We’re not anymore.” Her voice echoed slightly to indicate she’d been put on speaker.

“What do you mean you’re not kidnapped anymore?”

“It was awesome! I totally rescued Jane using the air ducts, just like Clint.”

There was a pause on the other end and Darcy noticed James’s eyebrow had gone up.

“I also met my soulmate and he helped too.” She added. He nodded before reaching across Jane to grab the ketchup.

“Darcy,” Steve’s voice sounded a little strained, “where are you exactly?”

“Oh dude, so we’re back in Manhattan right and we found the coolest place! It’s called Ellen’s Stardust Diner and our waiter let me borrow his phone while he did his singing number! He’s standing on a table right now it awesome! You guys should totally join us. It shouldn’t take too long if you take the jet and the manager said he’d let you in the back if you let him take a group photo!”

Steve started to answer when Darcy just snapped the phone shut and handed it to the waiter. “I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

The waiter hurried off to tell his manager and Darcy snuggled into James’s side. Stealing a fry off of Jane's plate she grinned.

Maybe being kidnapped wasn’t so bad…as long as it didn’t happen anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger's meet Darcy, Jane, and James at Ellen's Stardust Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present the second chapter! Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Darcy's phone vibrated on the table and she reached to check it. "Oh my god,"she sighed, turning and dropping her head dramatically onto James's shoulder.

"Whatsa matter, doll?"

"They're here but Tony refused to come in through the back. He's taking pictures and signing autographs."

Jane shook her head and took a slurp of her milkshake before suddenly jolting out of her seat, "THOR?"

"My Lady Jane!!" The god called back making his way over to the staircase.

Darcy was wiggling a finger in her ear, "I think I'm deaf now."

James chuckled at her as he watched Jane fling herself into the large blond's arms.

Following him came Tony, Sam, Natasha, and Clint. Steve was last in the line and was moving forward hesitantly, like he wasn't sure what he was doing. Darcy felt James stiffen beside her and she wound her fingers through his.

"It'll be fine. He missed you."

Then, it's like a wave crashing as the group descends on them exclamations of relief that nothing bad happened during the kidnapping. Steve standing off to one side barely able to keep his eyes off his friend.

"Bucky."

"Steve."

There was a silence that threatened to stretch forever. Darcy decided that she wasn't going to have any of that shit right now thank-you very much.

"Darcy," she said, "Seriously guys this isn't Rocky Horror my god just sit down."

After being informed that the Maximoff twins and the Vision were guarding the new compound Darcy whipped around to Tony, giving him her best glare.

"Seriously, I had to rescue us. What the hell Stark, I thought we had trackers for a reason!"

"Oh, uhm, yeah well...we haven't gotten everything moved over to the new computer's yet. Jarvis kind of took everything with him when he turned purple and we didn't know you were missing till Friday picked up on the 911 call." At least he looks embarrassed.

Darcy and Jane groan in unison, Jane flopping her head back onto Thor's shoulder.

Turning she looks at Steve, "Dude you're making this weird. Stop staring, it's giving me the creeps and I'm not even the one you're staring at.

"Yeah Stevie, you look like you're about to lean over and lay one on me!"

Tony whistles as Steve blushes grinning. "Whatever you Jerk. Alright Darcy, why don't you tell us how _you_ saved the day?"

"It was so awesome! I was amazing!" She crows and launches into her story, never letting go of James's hand.

There will be a more serious reunion between friend later but for now:

"And then he's looking up at me wedged up in the air vent, I'm thinking he's a crazy hobo who broke in or something, and he just says 'Uhm, I'm here to rescue you?' like he's got no friggen idea whats going on. It was fabulous!"

The table erupts in to raucous laughter, Clint proudly pointing out that he was the one who taught Darcy about using air vents to escape, and a waiter comes over to see if they want more food.

For now everything's just fine without the seriousness.

"Seriously, if I get kidnapped again though I'm going to taser you all in the balls. 'Cept Tasha cause you know...she's scary...and lacks balls."

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope this lives up to the expectations of the first chapter! I know it's much shorter but it really put up a fight. I tried keeping it light and funny. Please let me know how I did and that it doesn't suck!

**Author's Note:**

> Ellen's Stardust Diner is an actual place where the waitstaff sings and gets up on tables and it's amazing!! If you're in NYC I recommend visiting!


End file.
